Unmanned vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used to perform surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for a wide variety of military and civilian applications. In some instances, a UAV can include a plurality of functional modules that control the operation of UAV components such as propulsion units. The functional modules can be controlled by a central control module.
Existing approaches for communication between a central control module and multiple functional modules may not be optimal in some instances. For example, some communication schemes may be limited to unidirectional signal transmission from the control module to the functional modules, which may prevent the control module from obtaining feedback information directly from the functional modules.